


Diamond the human gardevoir

by Shamanofdaramenonios



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gardevoir - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanofdaramenonios/pseuds/Shamanofdaramenonios
Summary: Who knew that Pokémon could be just like us?





	Diamond the human gardevoir

“Well this is quite unusual the poor gardevoire brain activity is too much for her own little gardevoir brain to catch up to ...”


End file.
